


This Love Will Be Your Downfall

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: 52 Weeks of Stories 2 [28]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Incest, Kissing, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery foolishly gives into her feelings around a drunken Zac. The action maybe coming back to bite her in the ass some day.





	This Love Will Be Your Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> This could be a prequel of sorts to my fic Tangled Up In Blue.
> 
> Prompt: Oral

"You're drunk," Avery spoke to Zac as she helped him into his bedroom not even sure how she had gotten him past his parents but she had.

Avery had succeeded in getting Zac past his parents and now here she was helping him sit down on his bed. A blush coating her cheeks as she watched his hands go to his jeans to undo them. 

A small voice in her brain telling her to get over it and relax. Zac was just getting ready for bed and of course he slept in his boxers, most boys did and Zac was a boy. It was a fact Avery was painfully aware of thanks to the crush she had on him. A crush that had existed for so long that she was sure she was going to die from it.

Die from the fact that it seemed she'd never get over her nerves and be able to tell him about it. Because how did you tell the boy you grew up with that you saw him as more than a best friend when you were sure all he saw you as was his sister?

It wasn't something Avery wanted to do.

"And you're cute," Zac slurred as he looked at her, Avery's blush growing as she just looked at him, watching as he slipped out of his jeans. "You've always been cute though but tonight..you're extra cute," he spoke as he sat back down on his bed without even falling.

"And you're still drunk," Avery reminded him as she walked closer to the bed. "And you need to sleep. Preferably on your side so you don't choke on your vomit if you get sick during the night."

Zac pouted as he reached out to pull Avery down on the bed beside him, Avery having to swallow hard as she looked at Zac. Not sure if she had seen such an intense look on his face before and she had to keep reminding herself he was drunk and whatever he said he didn't mean.

If he had meant it he would have said it before now, not waited until they were in tenth grade to say anything to her.

"I don't want to sleep just yet," Zac protested as he inched closer to Avery, letting his forehead rest against hers. "There is other things I'd rather do."

"Other things like what?" Avery questioned before she could stop herself. She knew she shouldn't egg him on not when he wasn't in the right state of mind.

What he needed to be doing was sleeping not being some cute drunk who was hitting on her. Making her feel special and more than a friend to him.

Maybe tomorrow she'd ask Tess about this, see if her sister had any advice about this but then again she might not. It wasn't like she had told Tess about her crush on Zac. She hadn't told anyone, it was a secret she lived with all on her own and so far she was doing good.

At least she told herself she was.

Zac slowly smirked as he let his hand reach up to brush some hair behind her ears, "I want to kiss you," he whispered and even though it was a low whisper Avery heard him. "Can I kiss you?"

Avery paused at his question because she knew she should tell him no. Tell him that he couldn't kiss her, that he needed to sleep and she needed to walk home. 

That would be the reasonable thing to do but of course she didn't do that. When had reasonable ever been her style? Wasn't that more for Tess?

"Yeah, you can kiss me," Avery told him and it wasn't even seconds after the words left her mouth that Zac's lips were on hers and as they kissed Avery let her eyes fall shut, not even caring that the alcohol that she could taste on his breath was reminder enough to why this shouldn't be happening.

Reminder enough that in the morning things would be awkward if Zac remembered this and a small tiny part of Avery wanted him too so at least they could talk about it.

They could talk about things and then if Avery had courage she could confess her damn crush and be let down gently so that she could finally move on from Zac. Be able to let her heart find love because if she didn't tell Zac at some point she feared she would always hold a torch for him.

Her feelings were that consuming at times.

Kissing Zac a bit deeper Avery let out a small moan when Zac reached down for her hand, putting it on the crotch of his boxers and she could feel his hard on. Feel that he was hard and she knew maybe it was because of her.

Maybe it was because he found her cuter than she normally was and she also hoped this proved he wasn't that far gone with the alcohol.

Wasn't it hard for boys to get hard if they were too intoxicated so maybe he would remember this tomorrow and Avery could finally confess her stupid crush on him. Get everything off her shoulders.

"You feel what you've done to me," Zac whispered into the kiss and at his words Avery couldn't help but grip him some. The action making him moan and god it was nice to hear Zac moan like that.

Better than any fantasy her brain had cooked up and of course her brain had, she was a teenage girl and she did masturbate as well. Mostly to images of Zac and now at least she had something to use when she masturbated from now on. Knew what he sounded like when he moaned.

Knew what his erection felt like through his boxers.

"You think you can help me out with that problem you caused?" Zac asked as he finally pulled away from the kiss and Avery was sure by now she probably resembled a tomato.

Her nerves growing because while she had always been so certain that she wanted to lose her virginity to Zac she wasn't sure she was ready for that yet. Not while he was drunk and she was sober and she wasn't positive he'd remember this in the morning.

"How can I help you?" Avery questioned softly as she looked at him, hating the way it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. 

It was like a horse was galloping inside and soon it would gallop outside and burst right on through. Exposing just how nervous Avery was but at least if her heart was outside her chest then Zac could see every secret she had. Like how much she loved him.

"Suck my cock," Zac answered bluntly and his words again made Avery turn red. "Want that pretty mouth of yours around me," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her again and Avery's eyes fell shut as her heart kept beating rather rapidly.

Even the idea of oral sex made her nervous but not as nervous as actual sex did but she was sure she could do it. She was sure she could suck his cock and help him with his problem.

Maybe she even wanted too, just wanted one taste of him as well as one look at his cock. For her mind when she was getting herself off.

"Please suck my cock," Zac begged into the kiss his words slipping from his mouth and into Avery's mouth as the kiss continued and how could Avery refuse that.

Zac had said please, been nice enough for that after his blunt response before. Probably realized how blunt he was being and it was Zac and Zac hated being rude especially to girls.

He always swore he wasn't like other boys. Boys who used girls to get what they wanted and leave them. He wanted to be like Taylor and have the kind of relationship that Taylor and Natalie had.

One where the boy respected the girl.

"O..okay," Avery muttered with a nod of her head and before either of them could say more Avery was moving to the floor in front of Zac, dropping to her knees as he peeled his boxers off and once his boxers were gone she took a deep breath and let her hand go out.

Hating how nervous she was as her hand wrapped around his cock and she stroked him a bit more to get him just a tad bit harder but she had never done this before. Wasn't even sure she was doing it right but if the way Zac was moaning was any indication she doubted he cared.

He seemed to like what she was doing anyway and that was what gave her courage. Made her lean in and finally wrap her mouth around his cock. Zac's moans getting louder and she prayed to God that his parents who were downstairs didn't hear because the last thing she wanted was them finding her with her mouth around their son's cock.

Then again she wasn't sure if God would hear her prayers. Not when she was in the middle of giving a blow job.

Closing her eyes Avery began to move her mouth on his cock then. Listening as he just kept moaning, his hips lifting every so often and even though she was nervous she guessed Zac still didn't mind her inexperience. 

He was in heaven with something warm and wet around his cock. Giving him some form of relief and if that was enough for him then she was okay.

It was tomorrow when she wouldn't be okay. When they had to face what happened or didn't face it depending on things.

*****

"So I think I have a crush on Tess," Zac spoke as he sat across from Avery in her bedroom, Zac having come over to do homework with her and Avery stopped what she was doing.

Feeling a bit lightheaded though she was sitting down on her bed and that wasn't what she had expected from her best friend. Not when just this past weekend she'd given him a blow job and he'd called her cute. Then again they hadn't talked about it after and it seemed Zac had been drunk enough that he had no memory of it.

If he had would he really be okay with acting normal around her?

"Tess as in my sister?" Avery asked him doing her best to act normal and hoping that Zac couldn't hear that she wasn't. That he couldn't see that it felt like her entire heart had just been crushed by his words.

The last thing she had wanted was this. Zac having a crush on her twin sister, a girl who had her face but wasn't her.

Zac nodded a bit sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair, "Yeah," he confirmed sounding happy and at least one of them was. "I think I always have but..I don't know it's grown now," he shrugged and Avery had to bite her tongue to keep from asking what made it grow.

She really didn't want to know it would probably make her pain even worse.

"Nothing's going to change between us though Avery," Zac continued in Avery's silence. "You're still my best girl friend even if I have a crush on Tess," he told her and Avery wanted to cry, could feel tears building in her eyes because of course she had been friend zoned just days after giving Zac a blow job and that may have just killed any sexual confidence she had.

Just like it had crushed her heart and once Zac left Avery made a promise to herself that she was going to lock herself in her room with a bowl of ice cream and cry. Cry until she couldn't cry anymore at all.


End file.
